


the thought of your lips

by A_I_Neptune



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is a good boyfriend, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance really wants Keith to kiss his neck, M/M, They are so in love, klance, klance one shot, lance is homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_I_Neptune/pseuds/A_I_Neptune
Summary: lance just really wants his boyfriend to kiss him on the neck.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	the thought of your lips

it was at night, when the thought of him ate him up. 

space had hollowed him out, had drained the lingering, simmering heat of captured sunbeam heat beneath bronze flesh and left only pale lips and blue stained wrists, crystal gazes glossy with vacant sorrow. yet keith was burning. he was furiously burning, fire wound around the raging core of a hailstorm. he was red lips and red scowls and scarlet cheeks flushed with blood rose want. when the cold of space threatened to shock lance still, threatened to pin him down to the mattress of his bed with icy blood surging frigid within frozen veins and cobalt skin washing pale lassitude, keith only had to skim his touch along the surface of his quivering body to coax heat ridden tremors from his aching bones. keith only had to press scorching lips upon the seams of his skin, dragging heavy kisses of molten affection along his mouth, along the bend of a shaking shoulder, and the cold scattered in the presence of his hot touch, searing upon him. 

keith brought warmth, brought love, brought passion so fierce that the light returned to lance's eyes, and he was left laughing or screaming or arguing until his throat was raw with fearsome life. keith had somehow come to love him, even with their pointless arguing, their endless competition. keith had somehow come to be with him, as the tangerine sun meets the ocean when sunset bathes the world in color. 

and though his aching soul was sparingly satisfied by keith's fingers upon his mouth, by keith's words soft and lulling against his ear, at night the thoughts of him ate lance up, left him cold and burning all at once, left him brimming with desperate tears, left him hungering for something he could not recognize. at night, he chased away the numbing homesickness, the memories of his mami's embrace, of nadia's innocent laughter, of veronica's sarcastic remarks, with thoughts of keith. the smile keith wore only for lance, raw, and shy, and vulnerable upon his rosebud lips. the darkened gaze keith fixed him with in the dimness of his room, deepened violet edging on mauve, coal lashes dipping low and lethal. the sweet hum of keith's voice used only in the solitude of the observatory, as they gazed upon the constellations moving across a periwinkle sky, tones of dizzying magenta, of slow, drawling honey, of ranging, cherry wine. 

at night, his heart thundered so loud in his ears, he couldn't hear himself, couldn't hear anything except the raging of a body too far gone, too burnt up by the memory of a touch it had become hooked on. at night, his fingers tingled, and his breath stuttered, and his hands gripped at the edges of his bed for purchase in a storm of his own making.

at night, he thought of keith's love. he thought of keith's love in the dark, keith's hands, hot and firm upon his hips. he thought of keith's eyes pinning him down, of keith's eyes devouring him in that adoring gleam, in that predatory glint thick with relentless want. he thought of keith's mouth, full and warm against the curve of his ear, the whisper of vermillion promises laden in passion that splashed his cheeks in vibrant crimson and left him gasping into the sweet quiet. 

at night, he thought of keith's lips. he thought of those rose lips drifting from the corner of his mouth, absolutely scalding as his opened a tender kiss along the sloping curve of his jaw. he thought of his lips, dragging, aching, drawing paths of flame and ember down, down, down, to his neck. to the delicate arch of his neck, the column of his exposed throat. he thought of those lips, pressing desperately upon the sensitive skin there, wild and frenzied with raw need, drawing delirious moans from lance's mouth, coaxing harsh trembles from his body, which arched and curled towards that single touch. he thought of keith's lips, parting, thought of his teeth, grazing along his cinnamon flesh, thought of keith's tongue, hot and heavy, and the toe curling sensation of him kissing love bites upon his skin.

and he yearned.

he yearned, and ached, and burned upon his sheets. his lips quivering and his legs thumped against the mattress as his chest filled with coal and stones and he gasped, gasped, gasped...

and the night devoured him.

though keith was his, lance spent so many nights burning, both hot, and cold. he spent so many nights yearning, letting thoughts of keith eat away at him as though he could not drag his body through the cold corridors of the castle and knock upon keith's door. as though keith would not rush to his side, would not rush to fulfill his needs. he spent so many nights whispering keith's name, but never calling out for him, no matter how badly he yearned, because he had no courage for love. 

in the end, it was not him who drew keith to his bed in the night, not him who finally ended his hunger. it was keith, always keith, with his endless well of determined bravery, of strong, steel will. 

it was keith who pressed him back against the cushions of the sofa after movie night, once everyone had turned in for bed. it was keith who placed those hot, firm hands upon his waist once more, that sweet garnet heat searing through his flesh, down to his very bones. it was keith who's eyes cut him down raw, cut through him painlessly with a searching stare, with an amorous gaze tinged with underlying notes of timidity, and made him numb with safety. it was keith who pressed his carmine mouth against his forehead, against the lift of his brow, along the slope of his cheekbones, splashing him in currant adulation, murmuring ruby praise against his cerulean flesh until they were both blooming blends of purple, until they were intertwined lilac and beautiful, all consuming amethyst. 

it was keith who kissed his lips numb, who ravaged his mouth so wonderfully, so blissfully, that his tongue became a mound of heated weight in his mouth, and his eyes glossed with ecstasy, and he could hardly feel himself muttering, "the thought of your lips on my neck..." in an unfinished breath, and keith understood the desperation in his grasp, the plea in his electric eyes as he begged for satisfaction, for distraction, for warmth.

it was keith who held him tenderly against his chest, who cradled him sweetly within the comfort of his arms as his lips finally graced the dip of his jaw, and found the arched bend of his throat, scorching, scorching, scorching. 

his wishes being fulfilled by keith's hungering mouth, he cried out into the dimness, cried out into the simmering night air, as tears pricked the surface of his fevered eyes, and keith hushed him gently as his teeth bit him the color of sangria, and told him, "don't worry baby, i got you," told him, "you're gonna be okay, i got you," and washed away every last sliver of icy sorrow, of aching, pleading longing with his tongue, with his lips, with his love.

it was keith who left him melted and blissed out and smiling with the taste of salt and rose upon his lips, and it was keith who took him through the cold corridors of the castle, to his bed. 

it was keith who laid him down upon his sheets, who layered him thick in blankets, and it was keith who pressed himself against lance's back, fingers drawing patterns upon the give of his stomach, who whispered as he nodded off to sweet slumber, "i love you lance, i love you so much."

and in the end, it was keith who made sure the night never devoured him again.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey darlings! how was this one shot? did you like it? is there anything you thought could have been improved?
> 
> please leave comments telling me your thoughts and feelings and thank you soooooooooooooooo much for reading!
> 
> i love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! really, i can't tell you how much, and i just wish i could make all of you just as happy as you make me if not more so. i hate the thought of any of you being in pain, but if you are, don't pretend otherwise. it's okay not to be okay. 
> 
> you are valid.
> 
> don't ever use your own pain against yourselves. i wish i could take care of you when you can't take care of yourselves, and if you don't have people who will do that now, you will soon.
> 
> but i am always supporting, i am always here, and i care about you. i mean that with my entire heart, and i hope you all smiled today, because you truly deserve to smile. you have every right to be happy. 
> 
> i hope you know that you aren't alone. and that you're human. you make mistakes and you mess up and that's alright. that's natural. you are not a disappointment or a failure or a bad person. you are beautiful. you are so so so beautiful and you deserve to be healthy and happy. you deserve kindness. 
> 
> i wish you could borrow my eyes for a while when yours aren't working, i wish you could see yourselves in the eyes of those who love you. because so many love you, and you'll only find more people to love you as time goes on. because despite what you think about yourselves, you are so easy to love. 
> 
> so thank you for reading my stories my lovelies, my darlings, my precious readers who deserve the world and more. 
> 
> i love love love love love you, infinitely and endlessly and thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> be kind to yourselves, take care of yourselves, and treat yourselves because you're special and you're worth it!  
> （*＾3＾）/～♡
> 
> i'm sending you all warm virtual hugs!
> 
> eat and stay hydrated!
> 
> love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


End file.
